1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to permanent magnet generators and more particularly relates to a new magnet and stator configuration.
2. History of the Prior Art
Generators of the type using permanent magnets incorporated into their rotor and coils in their stator are well known in the art. Some patents showing inventions relating to same are as follows:
______________________________________ 2,927,229 Merrill 03/01/60 3,355,645 Kawakami 11/28/67 3,390,291 Eberline 06/25/68 3,581,394 Phelon 06/01/71 3,849,682 Binns 11/19/74 3,914,629 Gardener 10/21/75 3,967,827 Lehmann 07/06/76 3,979,619 Whiteley 09/07/76 4,002,937 Anson 01/11/77 4,012,651 Burson 03/15/77 ______________________________________